Happ(ily) Ever After
by QueenKe
Summary: Olivia is happy with her husband and 2 kids, until someone decides that its time for payback on Christmas Eve. What happens when this payback puts Joan and their kids are put in danger ? How will the family handle the stress ?


**I own nothing expect Nova and Nicki.  
** **Olivia and her husband were happy with their 2 kids. They had their Happily Ever After until someone thinks its time for pay back. What will happen when someone test their love.**

" Mommy" Noah said as she jumped on her parents bed with his little sister Nova.

"Daddy, wake up" Noah said as he shook his dad.

Olivia slowly turned so Nova wouldn't fall out the bed. She grabbed Nova and started tickling her. Tucker was up and tossing Noah into the air.

"Me daddy. Do me" 2 year Nova said as she moved to her dad.

Olivia and Ed Tucker had been married for 3 years when they adopted 1 year old Nova. This was their 1st Christmas as a family of four. It was Christmas Eve and the kids were excited to go see their grandma. The family were going to spend Christmas Eve with Ed Tucker's mom. It had become a tradition. they did it every year.

"Momma when are we going to grandma's ?" Nova asked as she stopped playing with her brother and dad.

"As soon as daddy cooks us breakfast and we eat then we will go" Olivia said as she looked at Ed. Ed looked up and smiled at his wife and daughter.

"Well hurry up daddy. I want to see grandma." Nova said as she laid on her mothers lap.

"Okay Missy. Who wants to help daddy cook ?" Ed asks as he got out of bed and walked to the door. Noah and Nova looked at each other and said "We do daddy. Ed picked her up and throw her over his shoulder and walked out the room.." Olivia looked at how her life turned out and smiled. If someone would have told her 10 years ago that she would be married to Ed Tucker and has 2 kids. She would have laughed in their face. She was happy, very happy.

Olivia went to shower, when she opened the door to the bathroom. She found her one of her presents siting my the door. There was a note beside the puppy.

Good Morning Baby. I know how much you've wanted this German Shepard, so here you go. I Love You. - Your husband.

Olivia picked up the puppy and run to the kitchen. She wanted to jump on Ed but didn't want to put the puppy down.

"Thank you so much baby. I Love You Too." she said as she gave her husband a kiss and a hug. She turned and walked back to the bathroom. She put the puppy back on his pad. She got into the shower. When she got out she got dressed and picked the puppy back up and walked to the kitchen.

"Mommy, whats his name ?" Nova asked.

"I don't know, how about you name him?" Olivia said to Nova. Nova jumped off the bar stool and pretended to think about it.

" How about Nicki, so his name starts with a N like me and No." Nova said and she started to giggle. Everyone started to laugh.

" Yes. Okay then Nicki wanna walk go for a walk." Olivia asked the puppy as she put his collar on and the leash. Olivia took the dog for a walk while they finished cooking breakfast.

When Olivia got back, they all ate breakfast. When they finished wating they all got dressed. Olivia and Nova wore black tights with a white sweater with a colorful tiger. They wore matching light blue scarf with to the knee boots. Ed and Noah match the women with black jeans, white shirt with tiger on it. They wore black and white shoes. They put Nicki inside his travel cage.

" Honey we need to stop by the Pet Store."

" Why ?"

"We have to get Nicki a sweater."

" Really, Olivia? "

"Yes ED. Lets go before we're late."

Ed laughed but drove to the bet store. Olivia found the cutest light blue sweater with the black booties. Once Nicki was dressed they were at Ed's mothers house.

"Grandma" both Nova and Noah yelled when they saw her open the door. She hugged the kids and told them to go to the kitchen and get the cookies she set out for them. Olivia took Nicki his cage so he could use the bathroom.

" Hey mom" Ed kissed his mother and went to go in the house.

" Your brothers are here E and I don't want any fights tonight please." Joan said.

" Why do I always get the speak Mom. I'm the one who starts the fight John does." Ed argued back.

" Just behave Edward " Joan said as she moved at his way.

" Hey Joan, I'll keep an eye on him." Olivia and Nicki made their way into the house.

Olivia went to the kitchen. She was going to get a cookie when she was smacked on the hand by Joan. She shook her head. Olivia heard Nova and Noah laughing , she stuck her tongue out at them and walked out th kitchen.

"Eddie boy" John Ed's older brother called out as he walked towards him. Ed rolled his eyed but kept what his mother said in mind.

"Hi John" Ed said as he walked to go talk to his wife.

8:00 that night after the kids were sleep, Olivia and Ed went for a walk. There were fireworks going on down the road. So they sat under a tree to watch them.

" I Love You Olivia. "

"I Love You Too Ed. Very Much. "

They sat under the tree for awhile longer. Olivia looked at house ahead, she saw someone taking pitcures. She tapped Ed and told him to look. Ed looked and didn't see anyone.

" Baby I don't see anyone. "

"Ed someone was just taking pictures of us."

Ed was about to say something when they heard gun shots. Ed covered Olivia and pulled out his weapon. The shots came the house they we're just looking at. Olivia called Joan and told to lock the doors and check on the kids.


End file.
